Better Than Late
by CrazeeMonkee16
Summary: Aoshi has finally asked Misao’s hand in marriage, Kaoru is expecting her first child, and Sanosuke has a new job as a bartender. How will the Kenshin-gumi survive Japan in the year 2004? Read and find out!


Summary: Aoshi has finally asked Misao's hand in marriage, Kaoru is expecting her first child, and Sanosuke has a new job as a bartender. How will the Kenshin-gumi survive in Japan in the year 2004?  
  
"Better then Late, Our First Date"  
  
Karou heard a knock at the door and instantly arose to see who it was. As she opened the door something or rather someone collapsed in her arms. Kaoru stumbled back a little bit, trying to hold the light but still solid body in her arms. Her eyes traced to the body and she let out a surprised gasp.  
  
"Misao!"  
  
Worried that something might have happened to the younger girl, Kaoru took her and placed her on the couch. Then after Kaoru quickly brought a moist towel and placed it on Misao's head. A few droplets of water traced down to the girl's eyes causing her to blink and start to come back to consciousness.  
  
"Misao your awake! What happened? Are you hurt?" Kaoru asked looking for any cuts, burns, bruises, or any visible injury on Misao's body. Misao rubbed her head and sat up. As she looked around a large smile came across her face. She grabbed Kaoru's hands and squeezed them as tight as possible.  
  
"Oh Kaoru! You'll never guess what?!" Misao squeaked starting to get very, VERY excited. A look of confusion took Kaoru's face as she slowly nodded for Misao to continue. "Lord Aoshi asked ME on a date! I was coming over here to tell you but I guess I fainted a little early!"  
  
Kaoru's eye twitched as she released her hands from Misao's grasp. She stood brushing herself off and starting to walk away towards her room.  
  
"Misao Makimachi! You faint in my arms when I open the door, I think your dying, and now you tell me its all about a stupid date!"  
  
"Kaoru Himura! This is my girlhood fantasy come true! I'm sorry for worrying you, but I'll have you know this date is going to be the best date ever!"  
  
Kaoru stood speechless, "Did you just address me as Kaoru Himura?"  
  
"Well that is your name isn't it?" Misao smiled as her anger suddenly vanished.  
  
"Mrs. Kaoru Himura......sometimes I just find it hard to believe that I actually married Kenshin." Kaoru agreed also giving into a smile, knowing that staying mad at Misao was clearly impossible.  
  
Misao winked, "Yea sure does."  
  
"Oh Misao I'm sorry I snapped at you, I've just been so stressed out lately."  
  
"Its ok, I understand. Having a baby can do that to ya."  
  
"Let me make it up to you. Hmmm I know! I'll help you get ready for you date tonight."  
  
Misao blushed, "You'd do that?"  
  
"Sure! We can have a girls night out. I'll invite Miss Megumi, Miss Tae, Tsubame, and Ayame and Suzume over and we'll all help you. I'll just tell Kenshin to take Yahiko, Sanosuke, Saito, and Dr. Gensai out somewhere."  
  
Misao grabbed Kaoru's hands once more, only this time a look of sincerity was in her eyes, "Thank you sooooo much Kaoru-chan."  
  
That Night  
  
"But Kaoru are you sure you don't need any help this evening?" Kenshin asked to his wife as she continued to shoo him out of the apartment.  
  
"No sweetie I have everything covered. Now you and the boys have a good time at the bowling alley." Kaoru answered smiling sweetly.  
  
Kenshin looked on the side of Kaoru to find Misao standing waving at him, "Are you sure I shouldn't invite Aoshi with us?"  
  
"Uh no, that's ok. Now hurry Kenshin. Love you, bye." Kaoru placed a small kiss on Kenshin's lips and closed the door. She sighed knowing that keeping her secret plan from Kenshin was truly a great struggle. "Okay girls you can come out." At Kaoru's words Megumi, Tae, Tsubame, Ayame, and Suzume came out of Kaoru's room.  
  
"Honestly Kaoru why didn't you just tell Sir Ken about this?" Megumi asked, tying her long black hair into a half ponytail.  
  
"Kenshin's a guy and guys don't understand this kind of stuff. Now Tae did you bring the stuff I asked you to bring?" Kaoru asked looking in the direction of Tae, who had the slyest smile on her face.  
  
"Its all here in the bag Miss Kaoru." Tae replied looking at Misao with a glare that had ambush written all over it.  
  
Misao began to back up a few inches, "St-Stuff? Hey what's going on? Kaoru you said you were only gunna help me with my clothes."  
  
"We're gunna make you look pretty for the quiet man!' Ayame exclaimed, as her eyes closed in a smile.  
  
"Yea, yea so pretty-full." Her smaller sister agreed.  
  
Megumi pulled up her sleeves a few inches, "Ok girls lets get her in the shower." Before Misao could object, she was surrounded by the crowd of girls. And before she could blink she was stripped of her clothes and enwrapped in a bath towel.  
  
"Now go take a good shower and we'll meet you when you come out darlin'." Tae said pushing Misao into the bathroom and closing the door.  
  
About twenty minutes later Misao walked out of the bathroom, still wet, but quickly hurried back into the bathroom as she noticed the other girls dressed in heavy duty jeans and shirts well equipped for an extreme makeover.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Kaoru stated pulling Misao back out the bathroom by her arm.  
  
"Let me go! I don't trust you wackos!" Misao shouted, pulling her arm away from Kaoru's tight grasp. Megumi assisted Kaoru by taking Misao's other arm and pulling it towards the living room. At once Tae managed to wrap a towel around Misao's hair on her head, while Kaoru sat her on a chair and propped her feet on another chair.  
  
"Okay while Misao's hair is drying lets start with her toenails and nails. Tsubame you pick out a nice, sexy color for her toenails, and Tae you go ahead and put on those fake nails you bought." Kaoru commanded as everyone got to work right away.  
  
Kaoru felt a small tug on the bottom of her jeans, "Aunty Kaoru what can we do?" Kaoru's eyes softened at the two small, adorable girls as their eyes seemed to grow bigger and cuter by the moment.  
  
"Tell you what, you two can go in my closet and pick out something nice for Misao to wear tonight ok?" Kaoru suggested.  
  
"Okay!" they both shouted running off to accomplish their given task.  
  
"Oh Miss Misao your going to look so beautiful for your date." Tsubame told Misao in her usual soft tone of voice  
  
"Well I better if you guys are treating me like some show poodle." Misao angrily replied as she crossed her arms. Megumi walked back into the room carrying a blow dryer, flat iron, a few brushes, and a light blue headband.  
  
"Alright ladies grab a brush and lets get to work on the beast." She stated handing out brushes to each of the girls. Kaoru removed the towel from Misao's hair and almost immediately everyone began brushing Misao's long wavy hair. After a few tangles, and knots, they finally managed to smooth out the hair. Megumi plugged in the blow dryer and began drying Misao's hair.  
  
"Aunty Kaoru look what we picked out." Ayame shouted over the loud sound of the blow dryer.  
  
"Yea its so pretty!" Suzume agreed also hurrying to Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru held out her hand and the two girls placed their selections in it. Ayame had chosen a tight shirt that was light blue with green for the bottom of the sleeves and the bottom of the shirt. Suzume had chosen a short denim skirt and a pair of high sandals. "Not bad girls you did a great job. I just wish I could still fit in these clothes." Ayame and Suzume beamed at Kaoru's approval. After the blow drying, Kaoru took the flat iron and began straightening out Misao's once wavy hair.  
  
"Kaoru are you sure Aoshi will like me like this. I'm starting to think I look too fake for just being seventeen." Misao said as a look of worry came across her face.  
  
"Don't worry Misao. Aoshi will think your hot stuff for sure. If you like I can help the two of you get together and,"  
  
"That's alright Miss Tae, I think we should let Misao work things out by herself. Now Misao if Aoshi truly loves you he won't care what you look like. Now close your eyes I'm going to straighten out your bangs."  
  
"Your right Kaoru. Aoshi should love me for who I am on the inside." Misao agreed, closing her eyes as Kaoru had instructed her too.  
  
"Well would you look at that." Megumi smiled as all the ladies stood back and took a good look at their masterpiece.  
  
"She looks so beautiful." Ayame, Suzume, and Tsubame said in unison.  
  
"I think we did one heck of a job!" Tae agreed, smiling her famous devious smile.  
  
"I don't know how to thank you guys. This means so much to me." Misao appreciated, her heart content with the work the ladies had done.  
  
"And now for the test." Kaoru exclaimed taking a mirror out and holding it to Misao's viewings. Misao's eyes widened as she placed a hand to her face.  
  
"Is that me?!" she asked aloud. Everyone nodded. Her hair, her eyes, her lips, everything had been coated with makeup and accessories. She was most surprised at how straight her hair was. Her once styled bangs now gently laid on her forehead rather than crossing eachother. Her ears held earrings, her wrists held bracelets, her hair held a blue head band, and her lips held a smile. "You guys I, I," A knock was heard at the door shutting Misao up completely.  
  
"That's probably him......oh good luck Misao!" Kaoru exclaimed pulling the younger girl in a fond hug. The others smiled, wishing their good lucks as well.  
  
With a shaking hand Misao opened the door to find Aoshi standing on the other side of it as she had expected. His emotionless eyes traced Misao's form quite a few times. Aoshi wore a red shirt with blue jeans. Although he wasn't as set-up as Misao's attire, it would do for the evening.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked, not even complementing her on her clothing.  
  
She nodded, trying to show a smile, "Yes Aoshi, lets go." The door closed softly as Kaoru had just began to shed tears.  
  
"That's our little Misao-chan." She said softly as the others nodded, Tsubame sighing.  
  
Aoshi took Misao to a small park not far from the apartment. He walked quietly, as so Misao. Her hands had started shaking since the moment she had seen him and they continued to do so. Silence filled the air. All at once he began to speak.  
  
"Misao. Your attire. It suits you well."  
  
"Thank you very much Aoshi." Misao answered as calmly as ever. While she spoke quite calmly in her mind she was ready to die and be buried {EEEY!!!!! Did he just complement me on my clothes?! He likes me that old charmer he really likes me!!!!!} she thought trying her best to remain calm.  
  
"It surprises me you do not address me by Lord Aoshi this evening."  
  
"Well, um, you see I guess I thought it was time to move on from that. After all I'm not a little girl anymore."  
  
All at once Aoshi stopped her in front of a small fountain. He took her hands in his, which surprised the hell out of Misao. The next thing he did caused Misao to gasp for she never expected to actually get the opportunity, no the privilege to see him smile at her.  
  
{I'm not a perfect person} {There's many things I wish I didn't do} {But I continue learning} {I never meant to do those things to you} {And so I have to say before I go}  
  
"Your hands are shaking."  
  
"I-I'm sorry I can't help it."  
  
His smile grew slightly as his beautiful blue eyes reflected off of the moon's light. "Misao. In my younger years you were the only one to ever treat me like a real person. You didn't care if I neglected you or chose not pay attention to you. Even now you still treat me as a high figure. And until now I realized it wasn't an overactive small girl I grew to love, it was you, Misao."  
  
{That I just want you to know} {I've found a reason for me} {To change who I used to be} {A reason to start over new} {And the reason is you}  
  
Misao's eyes shimmered with unshed tears of sincereness, "L-Lord Aoshi," she couldn't help herself as his name had come out like that.  
  
"Misao will you allow me the honor of asking your hand in marriage?"  
  
{OH MY GOD! NO BEEPING WAY! Aoshi Shinamori?! ASK ME?! Oh please wake me up from this dream} Misao gave herself a pinch to see if she was dreaming or not. Apparently she wasn't. "L-Lord Aoshi I don't know what to s-say." She managed to get out before tears started to escape from her eyes.  
  
{I'm sorry that I hurt you} {Its something I must live with everyday} {And all the pain I put you through} {I wish that I could take it all alway} {And be the one who catches all your tears}  
  
"Say you'll marry me." He whispered, wiping her tears away.  
  
"Oh Lord,"  
  
"Aoshi."  
  
"I mean Aoshi I've been waiting nine years to hear you say that. Yes I'll marry you."  
  
Aoshi nodded as he gave into a smile. He reached his hand down in his pocket and pulled out a small navy blue box. More tears formed and fell down her face as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. He took her left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger. She stared at it for a few seconds and than back at her new fiancée. And with the passion burning deep inside her she met lips with him in a fond, long awaited kiss.  
  
{That's why I need you to hear} {I've found a reason for me} {To change who I used to be} {A reason to start over new} {And the reason is you, and the reason is you} {And the reason is you, and the reason is you}  
  
Misao placed her right hand to Aoshi's face, and held her left hand behind his head. Aoshi kept his arms held loosely around Misao's small waist. This moment would be engraved in young Misao's heart for eternity. The one moment where time stopped and it was her turn to shine. If her heart felt any more joy it truly would explode. As her mouth parted with his, and the taste of his kiss still remained on her lips, she truly was happy. Her life was hereby complete.  
  
"I'll walk you back to Kenshin and Kaoru's apartment." Aoshi told her as he outstretched his right hand. She took his with her left hand, her eyes tracing to her new engagement ring.  
  
{I'm not a perfect person} {I never meant to do those things to you} {And so I have to say before I go}  
  
"You foolish girl your going to break you neck if you continue climbing those trees." A younger Aoshi had scolded at a small girl no more than the age of eight.  
  
"I'm sorry Lord Aoshi. I won't do it anymore ok." She reasoned, as her big green eyes sparkled.  
  
"Your intelligence level frightens me sometimes Misao-chan."  
  
"Whats that supposed me to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
{I've found a reason for me} {To change who I used to be} {A reason to start over new} {And the reason is you}  
  
"Lord Aoshi?"  
  
"Yes Misao."  
  
"When I grow up I wanna be just like you okay?"  
  
"With the proper training and the way your progress, you just might be."  
  
"Lord Aoshi?"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
{I've found a reason to show} {A side of me you didn't know} {A reason for all that I do} {And the reason is you...}  
  
With one more loving kiss Aoshi parted with Misao outside of Kaoru and Kenshin's apartment. As his figure walked away into the night, Misao felt her heart rejoice. She quickly ran to Kaoru's apartment number and knocked as quickly as possible. The door opened but no lights seemed to be on. As Misao entered, leaving the door open behind her, she turned on the light, and the life of her was practically taken away by the shouts of her friends.  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS MISAO-CHAN!"  
  
The poor, frightened girl stumbled back a few steps until she saw that all of her friends were gathered around the table awaiting her return with large smiles.  
  
"Sheesh you guys what are you trying to do kill me!" she shouted. But before she could regain her breath, she was overcome by multiple hugs.  
  
"Oh Misao I am sooooo happy for you!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"Congratulations Misao we knew you and Aoshi would get married someday." Yahiko also congratulated.  
  
"Hey do you guys know that I'm engaged to Aoshi?" Misao wondered as everyone started to smile, than laugh.  
  
"Actually you should thank Sir Ken. After all he was the one who had that talk with Aoshi yesterday."  
  
"You mean you guys, and, and Himura," Misao stuttered trying to process all this through her head. Kenshin approached her with a smile.  
  
"Its my gift to you Misao." He said before she wrapped him in a hug so tight, everyone wondered how he could breathe.  
  
"Thank you Himura, you're the best!"  
  
"Misao I think Kenshin needs to breathe now." Sano laughed.  
  
"Oh sorry about that." Misao blushed as she released Kenshin.  
  
"Sure.....no problem." Kenshin answered taking a breath.  
  
"I feel like the luckiest gal to have such great friends."  
  
"That because you are lucky, and you are going to be my bride." Aoshi whispered as he wrapped his arms around Misao from behind.  
  
Author's Notes: This one is aware that Aoshi is a little out of character, but what can this one say. Aoshi is too serious and needs to lighten up a little. My dear friend battousaisgurl, who is also registered with ff.net, and this one had created a story where the Rurouni Kenshin characters travel to the future. This one has taken a chapter from that story and decided to create her own version of Misao and Aoshi's life. Reviews will be highly appreciated. 


End file.
